List of banks in Switzerland
Swiss Branches of International Banks Algeria # Banque Algérienne du Commerce Extérieur SA Netherlands # ABN Amro Bank (Schweiz) # ABN AMRO Bank N.V., Amsterdam, Zweigniederlassung Zürich # F. van Lanschot Bankiers (Schweiz) AG # ING Bank (Suisse) SA # ING Bank N.V., Amsterdam, Zurich Branch # ING Belgique, Bruxelles, succursale de Genève United Kingdom # Barclays Bank (Suisse) SA # Barclays Bank PLC, Londres, Succursale de Genève # Barclays Capital, Zurich Branch of Barclays Bank PLC, London # Lloyds TSB Bank Plc, London, Zweigniederlassung Zürich # Lloyds TSB Bank Plc, Londres, succursale de Genève # HSBC Guyerzeller Bank AG # HSBC Private Bank (Suisse) SA # Habibsons Bank Limited, London, Zweigniederlassung Zürich # RBS Coutts Bank AG # [[Standard Chartered Bank] (Switzerland) SA] # Schroder & Co Bank AG United States of America # Bank Morgan Stanley AG # Citi Private Bank (Switzerland) # Citibank, N.A., Las Vegas, Zurich Branch # Citibank, NA, Las Vegas, Succursale de Genève # GE Money Bank AG # Goldman Sachs Bank AG # J.P. Morgan (Suisse) SA # JPMorgan Chase Bank, National Association, Columbus, Succursale de Zurich # Merrill Lynch Bank (Suisse) SA # Merrill Lynch Capital Markets AG # State Street Bank GmbH, München, Zweigniederlassung Zürich Germany # Commerzbank (Schweiz) AG # Deutsche Bank (Suisse) SA # Dresdner Bank (Schweiz) AG # Dresdner Bank Aktiengesellschaft, Frankfurt am Main, Zweigniederlassung Zürich # BHF-BANK (Schweiz) AG # Deka(Swiss) Privatbank AG # BERENBERG BANK (SCHWEIZ) AG # LB (Swiss) Privatbank AG # Banque Bauer (Suisse) SA # M. M. Warburg Bank (Schweiz) AG # Skandifinanz Bank AG United Arab Emirates # Falcon Private Bank Ltd # NBAD Private Bank (Suisse) SA Kuwait # NBK Banque Privée (Suisse) SA Bahrain # FAISAL PRIVATE BANK (Switzerland) SA France # AXA Bank Europe, Brüssel, Zweigniederlassung Winterthur # BNP Paribas (Suisse) SA # BNP Paribas SECURITIES SERVICES, Paris, Succursale de Zurich # Crédit Agricole (Suisse) SA # Crédit Agricole Financements (Suisse) SA # SG Private Banking (Lugano-Svizzera) SA # SG Private Banking (Suisse) SA # Société Générale, Paris, Succursale de Zurich # Banque Internationale de Commerce - BRED, Paris, succursale de Genève Canada # Royal Bank of Canada (Suisse) # RBC Dexia Investor Services Bank S.A., Esch-sur-Alzette, succursale de Zurich Israel # Bank Leumi (Schweiz) AG # IDB (Swiss) Bank Ltd # UNITED MIZRAHI BANK (Schweiz) AG # FIBI Bank (Schweiz) AG # Bank Hapoalim (Switzerland) Ltd China # [[Bank of China]] (Suisse) SA Italy # UniCredit (Suisse) Bank SA # Banca Aletti & C. (Suisse) SA # SANPAOLO BANK (SUISSE) SA Spain # Banco Santander (Suisse) SA # BBVA (Suiza) SA Belgium # Fortis Banque (Suisse) SA # Fortis Banque, SA/NV, Bruxelles, Succursale de Zurich # Petercam Private Bank (Switzerland) SA # Dexia Privatbank (Schweiz) AG # Banque Thaler SA # Bearbull Degroof Banque Privée SA Latvia # AP ANLAGE & PRIVATBANK AG Lebanon # Banque Audi (Suisse) SA # BLOM BANK (Switzerland) SA # BankMed (Suisse) SA India # Hinduja Banque(Suisse) SA Pakistan # [[Habib Bank AG Zurich]] # United Bank AG (Zürich) South Africa # Investec Bank (Switzerland) AG Japan # Mitsubishi UFJ Wealth Management Bank (Switzerland), Ltd. # Mizuho Bank (Schweiz) AG # Mizuho International plc, London, Zweigniederlassung Zürich # Nomura Bank (Schweiz) AG Liechtenstein # [[LGT Bank] (Schweiz) AG] # Liechtensteinische Landesbank (Schweiz) AG Iceland # Kaupthing Bank Luxembourg S.A., Luxembourg, succursale de Genève Russia # Rosbank (Switzerland) SA # Russische Kommerzial Bank AG # SLB Commercial Bank Turkey # Credit Europe Bank (Suisse) SA # Isbank GmbH, Frankfurt am Main (D), Zweigniederlassung Zürich # Banque de Commerce et de Placements SA Denmark # Jyske Bank (Schweiz) # Saxo Bank (Switzerland) SA # Nordea Bank S.A., Luxemburg, Zweigniederlassung Zürich # Sydbank (Schweiz) AG Luxembourg # FIDEURAM Bank (Suisse) SA # Bank Sal. Oppenheim jr. & Cie. (Schweiz) AG # Sella Bank AG Jordan # Arab Bank (Switzerland) Ltd. Austria # Privatbank AG # Bank für Tirol und Vorarlberg Aktiengesellschaft, Innsbruck, Zweigniederlassung Staad # Bankhaus Jungholz # Volksbank Bodensee AG # Vorarlberger Landes- und Hypothekenbank Aktiengesellschaft, Bregenz, Zweigniederlassung St. Gallen Portugal # Banque Privée BCP (Suisse) SA # Banque Privée Espirito Santo SA Sweden # Nordkap Bank AG # Skandinaviska Enskilda Banken SA, Luxembourg, Geneva Branch # Svenska Handelsbanken SA, Luxemburg, Zweigniederlassung Zürich Family Owned Swiss Banks # Baumann & Cie # Bordier & Cie # E. Gutzwiller & Cie. Banquiers # Gonet & Cie # Hottinger & Compagnie # La Roche & Co. # Lombard, Odier, Darier, Hentsch & Cie # Mirabaud & Cie # Mourgue d'Algue & Cie # Pictet et Cie # Rahn & Bodmer # Reichmuth & Co # Wegelin & Co. Privatbankiers Gesellschafter Bruderer, Hummler, Tolle & Co. Top Tier Swiss Banks Swiss based banks with a significant presence domestically,overseas,with considerable assets under management, listed in alphabetical order. # Bank Sarasin & Cie AG # Clariden Leu AG # Credit Suisse # EFG Bank European Financial Group SA # EFG Bank # [[Julius Bär] & Co. AG] # Rothschild Bank AG # UBS AG # Union Bancaire Privée, UBP # Bank Vontobel AG # UBS Limited, London, Zweigniederlassung Schweiz, Opfikon Banks Incorporated in Switzerland # AAM Privatbank AG # Aareal Bank AG, Wiesbaden, Zweigniederlassung Zürich # Aargauische Kantonalbank # AEK BANK # AKB Privatbank Zürich AG # Alpha RHEINTAL Bank AG # Alternative Bank ABS # Appenzeller Kantonalbank # ARVEST Privatbank AG # ASTON BANK SA # Atlantic Vermögensverwaltungsbank # Baloise Bank SoBa # BANCA ARNER SA # Banca Commerciale Lugano # BANCA CREDINVEST SA # Banca del Ceresio SA # Banca del Sempione # Banca dello Stato del Cantone Ticino # Banca Euromobiliare (Suisse) SA # BANCA GESFID # Banca Intermobiliare di Investimenti e Gestioni (Suisse) SA # Banca Popolare di Sondrio (Suisse) SA # Banca Privata Edmond de Rothschild Lugano SA # BANCA ZARATTINI & CO. SA # Bank aek Genossenschaft # Bank am Bellevue # Bank CA St. Gallen AG # Bank CIC (Schweiz) AG # Bank Coop AG # Bank EEK AG # Bank EKI Genossenschaft # Bank Frey & Co. AG # Bank Hugo Kahn & Co. AG # Bank in Zuzwil # Bank Linth LLB AG # Bank Sparhafen Zürich AG # Bank Thalwil # Bank Thur # Bank zweiplus ag # Bank-now AG # Banque Baring Brothers Sturdza SA # Banque Bénédict Hentsch Fairfield Partners SA # Banque Bonhôte & Cie SA # Banque Cantonale de Fribourg # Banque Cantonale de Genève # Banque Cantonale du Jura # Banque Cantonale du Valais # Banque Cantonale Neuchâteloise # Banque Cantonale Vaudoise # Banque Cramer & Cie SA # Banque de Crédit et de Dépôts SA, Bankred # Banque de Dépôts et de Gestion # Banque de Patrimoines Privés Genève BPG SA # Banque Du Bois AG # Banque Franck, Galland & Cie SA # BANQUE HERITAGE # Banque Jacob Safra (Suisse) SA # Banque Jura Laufon # BANQUE MORVAL # Banque Pasche SA # Banque Piguet & Cie SA # Privée Edmond de Rothschild SA # Banque Safdié SA # Banque SCS Alliance SA # Banque Syz & Co SA # Banque Vontobel Genève SA # Bantleon Bank AG # Basellandschaftliche Kantonalbank # Basler Kantonalbank # Bayerische Hypo- und Vereinsbank Aktiengesellschaft, München, Zweigniederlassung Zürich # BBO Bank Brienz Oberhasli AG # Berner Kantonalbank AG # Bernerland Bank AG # Bezirks-Sparkasse Dielsdorf # Bezirkssparkasse Uster # BGG, Banque Genevoise de Gestion # Biene - Bank im Rheintal Genossenschaft # BIPIELLE Bank (Suisse) # BS Bank Schaffhausen # BSI SA # Burgergemeinde Bern, DC Bank, Deposito-Cassa der Stadt Bern # Burgerliche Ersparniskasse Bern # BZ Bank Aktiengesellschaft # C.I.M. Banque # Caisse d'Epargne d'Aubonne # Caisse d'Epargne de Cossonay société coopérative # Caisse d'Epargne de la Ville de Fribourg # Caisse d'Epargne de Nyon société coopérative # Caisse d'Epargne de Siviriez # Caisse d'épargne de Vuisternens-devant- Romont # Caisse d'Epargne du district de Courtelary # Caisse d'Epargne et de Crédit Mutuel de Chermignon # Caisse d'Epargne Riviera, société coopérative # Caja de Ahorros de Galicia, La Corogne, succursale de Genève # Clientis AG # Clientis Bank Huttwil AG # Clientis Bank im Thal AG # Clientis Bank Küttigen-Erlinsbach AG # Clientis Bank Leerau Genossenschaft # Clientis Bank Oberuzwil AG # Clientis Bank Toggenburg AG # Clientis EB Entlebucher Bank AG # Clientis Triba Partner Bank AG # Cornèr Banca SA # CREDIT MUTUEL DE LA VALLEE SA # Credito Privato Commerciale SA # Dominick Company AG # Dreyfus Söhne & Cie. Aktiengesellschaft, Banquiers # Dynagest SA # DZ PRIVATBANK (Schweiz) AG # Entris Banking AG # Ersparniskasse Affoltern i.E. AG # Ersparniskasse Rüeggisberg # Ersparniskasse Schaffhausen AG # Ersparniskasse Speicher # FCE Bank plc, Brentwood, Zweigniederlassung Schweiz # Finter Bank Zürich # FMCC Finance, Zweigniederlassung Wallisellen der VOLVO Auto Bank Deutschland GmbH, Köln # Freie Gemeinschaftsbank # Glarner Kantonalbank # Graubündner Kantonalbank # GRB Glarner Regionalbank # HYPOSWISS Privatbank AG # Hyposwiss Private Bank Genève SA # Hypothekarbank Lenzburg # InCore Bank AG # J&T Bank Schweiz AG # KBL (SWITZERLAND) LTD # Landolt & Cie, banquiers # LBBW (Schweiz) AG # Leihkasse Stammheim # Lienhardt & Partner Privatbank Zürich AG # Luzerner Kantonalbank AG # Maerki Baumann & Co AG # MediBank # Mercantil Bank (Schweiz) AG # Migros Bank # Neue Aargauer Bank # Nidwaldner Kantonalbank # NPB Neue Privat Bank AG # Neue Zürcher Bank AG # Obersimmentalische Volksbank # Obwaldner Kantonalbank # P&P Private Bank AG # PKB PRIVATBANK SA # Privatbank Bellerive AG # Privatbank IHAG Zürich AG # Privatbank Von Graffenried AG # Private Client Bank # Private Client Partners # Raiffeisen Schweiz Genossenschaft # RAS Private Bank (Suisse) SA # Regiobank Männedorf AG # Regiobank Solothurn AG # Rüd, Blass & Cie AG Bankgeschäft # SB Saanen Bank AG # Schaffhauser Kantonalbank # Schwyzer Kantonalbank # SIX SIS AG # SIX x-clear AG # Società Bancaria Ticinese # SOCIETE BANCAIRE PRIVEE SA # Spar + Leihkasse Gürbetal # Spar + Leihkasse Münsingen AG # Spar + Leihkasse Steffisburg # Spar- und Leihkasse Bucheggberg AG # Spar- und Leihkasse Frutigen # Spar- und Leihkasse Leuk und Umgebung # Spar- und Leihkasse Riggisberg # Spar- und Leihkasse Thayngen AG # Spar- und Leihkasse Wynigen # Sparcassa 1816 Gen. # Sparkasse Engelberg # Sparkasse Horgen AG # Sparkasse Küsnacht ZH # Sparkasse Oftringen # Sparkasse Schwyz AG # Sparkasse Sense # Sparkasse Trogen # Sparkasse Wiesendangen # Zürcher Oberland # St. Galler Kantonalbank # Swissquote Bank # swissregiobank AG # Thurgauer Kantonalbank # Trafina Privatbank AG # Urner Kantonalbank # Vadian Bank AG # Valartis Bank AG # Valiant Bank AG # Valiant Privatbank AG # VP Bank (Schweiz) AG # Depotbank AG # WIR Bank # ZLB Zürcher Landbank # Zuger Kantonalbank # Zürcher Kantonalbank External links *Directory of Authorized Banking Institutions licensed by The Swiss Federal Banking Commission. *Foreign Banks in Switzerland Association fr:Liste de banques en Suisse hu:Svájci bankok listája Switzerland Category:Banks of Switzerland Banks